Nyx (Persona)
|-|Nyx Avatar= |-|Ryoji Mochizuki= |-|True Nyx= Summary Nyx is an alien being, said to have inspired the idea of the Greek goddess of the night, and serves as the true Final Boss of Persona 3. Once known as "The Star Eater", Nyx one day crashed into the primordial Earth, leaving fragments of its psyche on the surface while its body entered a dormant state and became the Moon. These fragments incited the ancient lifeforms into forming a self-defense mechanism known as the Collective Unconscious. The Collective Unconscious being the place where all Personas and Shadows throughout the Persona series originated. Despite its major role in the franchise, it has only physically appeared for a very short amount of time in their True Form, during the last scripted battle of Persona 3. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Nyx Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Male (as Ryoji), Genderless but referred to as Female (as Nyx). Age: Unknown Classification: Mother of all Shadows, Alien, Star-Eater, Planet-Eater, Goddess of the Night, Death Powers and Abilities: |-|Nyx Avatar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 8. Due to being a Shadow and an avatar of Nyx, Nyx Avatar cannot die until Nyx is destroyed), Non-Corporeal (is an amalgamate of Shadows despite being an avatar of Nyx, which are manifested fragments of the human psyche), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation; Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Durability Negation (with Ailments and Absorption spells), Resistance Negation (actively with Break spells, passively with Almighty spells, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost and Damage Reduction. Resistance and/or Invulnerability to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation (depending on Arcana Phase). High Resistance to Resistance Negation (with Moonless Gown), Status Effect Inducement, which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation. |-|True Nyx=All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Large Size (Type 4, Nyx is the Moon), Avatar Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Creation, Teleportation, BFR, Limited Duplication, Earth Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Psychokinesis; Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Transmutation and Petrification, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness Inducement, Illusion Creation and Possession; Stat-Amp Negation, Stat-Red Negation, Attack Absorption (with Water and Fire Walls), Healing, Purification and Resurrection (with recovery spells), Heal Negation (with Decover), High Resistance to Resistance Negation. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to End-Game SEES members and Late Game Makoto Yuki) | At least Universe level+ (Nearly one-shot Makoto Yuki with the Universe Arcana. Far superior to its avatar) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with Makoto Yuki) | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ (Can harm the EndGame SEES) | At least Universal+ (Nearly killed Makoto Yuki when he held the Universe Arcana in a single hit) Durability: Universe level+ (Casually tanked hits from the SEES members and Late Game Makoto Yuki) | At least Universe level+ (Was left almost completely unharmed by Makoto Yuki with the Universe Arcana) Stamina: At least Extremely High, likely Limitless. Nyx is the source of the Plumes of Dusk, which are what power ASSWs such as Aigis and Labrys indefinitely. Range: At least Several Kilometres, possibly Planetary with skills (Should be capable of attacking over longer distances than normal Persona users due to Large Size), Planetary with The Fall. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Gifted in combat, as it can hold its own against the combined forces of SEES, led by combat genius Makoto Yuki | Unknown. It is not strictly established whether Nyx is capable of fully-independent thought, at least in its fight against Makoto Yuki. If so, it should at least be comparable to its avatar. Weaknesses: Depends on its current Arcana | None notable Key: Nyx Avatar | True Nyx Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Nyx Avatar= Arcana Phases: Nyx Avatar can switch between its phases, with each phase representing one of the major arcana between 0 and 13. Each phase grants it different elemental affinities and access to different magic, as well as a different HP bar. It is unknown if it can switch between them freely. All phases possess a basic Almighty attack with its sword, dealing damage equivalent to Megidola. *'0 - Fool:' Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death Manipulation. It is unknown if it can attack during this phase, as it immediately switches to a different Arcana in-game. *'I - Magician:' Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death, and automatically absorbs Fire. It has access to all general Fire spells in P3, and resistance negation with Fire Break. *'II - Priestess:' Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death, and automatically absorbs Ice. It has access to all general Ice spells in P3, and resistance negation with Ice Break. *'III - Empress:' Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Wind, Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death. It has access to all general Wind spells in P3, and resistance negation with Wind Break. *'IV - Emperor:' Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Electricity, Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death. It has access to all general Electric spells in P3, and resistance negation with Elec Break. *'V - Hierophant:' Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse, Death and blunt physical damage. It has access to medium-damage physical skills that deal extra damage to downed enemies, and buffs that raise its critical rate. *'VI - Lovers: '''Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Wind, Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death. It has access to light-damage physical skills that can inflict Charm status, and status effect spells that inflict Charm and Panic. *'VII - Chariot: Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Physical Damage, Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death, but is slightly more vulnerable to Fire, Ice, Wind and Electricity. It has access to heavy- and severe-damage physical skills, as well as Power Charge, which more than doubles the damage of the next physical attack. *'VIII - Justice: '''Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Fire, Ice, Darkness, Curse and Death, as well as reflects Light and Holy. It has access to all the Hama spells, and an attack buff to boost the damage of its Almighty attack. *'IX - Hermit: Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Wind, Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death. It has access to all the Mudo spells, reflective forcefields, debuffs to an opponent's resistance to all ailments, as well as poison and panic ailment spells. *'X - Fortune:' Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Fire, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death. It has access to all the elemental spells in P3. *'XI - Strength:' Nyx Avatar is invulnerable to Physical Damage, Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death. It has access to heavy-damage physical skills, defense debuffs, as well as Power Charge, which more than doubles the damage of the next physical attack. *'XII - Hanged Man:' Nyx Avatar resists all Physical Damage, and is invulnerable to Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death Manipulation. It has access to all Mudo spells, Fear ailment spells and Ghastly Wail, which is an Almighty-based skill that instantly kills those afflicted with fear. It also has access to Megidola, as well as Mind Charge, which more than doubles the damage of the next magical attack. *'XIII - Death: '''Nyx Avatar greatly resists all forms of attack in P3 except Almighty, and is invulnerable to Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death Manipulation. It has access to all heavy-tier elemental magic, all statistic buffs and debuffs, both Power and Mind Charge, resistance negation in the form of all Break spells, all AOE ailment spells, debuff negation in the form of Dekunda, as well as its two unique skills: Moonless Gown, which reflects all attacks (including Almighty), and Night Queen, which deals a large amount of Almighty damage to all enemies in addition to inflicting random status ailments. |-|True Nyx= '''Avatar Creation:' Creates Nyx Avatar to fight in physical form. Mother of Shadows: Nyx is the mother of all Shadows, and the amalgamation of all Shadows within the Collective Unconscious, as all Shadows were originally a part of her. Due to this, she possesses all of the abilities of every Shadow encountered throughout the Persona series. *'Elemental Manipulation:' The ability to use the elemental spells of the Persona series: **'Agi '(Fire) **'Garu '(Wind) **'Bufu '(Ice) **'Aqua '(Water) **'Zio '(Electricity) **'Magna '(Earth) **'Frei '(Nuclear) **'Psi '(Psychokinesis) **'Kouha '(Light/Holy) **'Hama '(Light/Holy-based Death) **'Eiha '(Dark/Curse) **'Mudo '(Dark/Curse-based Death) **'Megido '(Almighty) *'Status Effect Inducement: '''The ability to inflict the different status effects of the Persona series, be it through elemental spells such as Burn (inflicted by Agi spells), Freeze (inflicted by Bufu spells) and Paralysis/Shock (inflicted by Zio spells), or otherwise through direct ailment spells, which include: **'Poisma (Poison) **'Paralama '(Paralysis) **'Makajam '(Forget/Muteness/Power Null) **'Dormina '(Sleep) **'Marin Karin '(Charm/Brainwash) **'Pulinpa '(Panic/Confusion) **'Petrama '(Petrification) **'Nervma '(Sickness) **'Balzac '(Anger) **'Illuzone '(Illusion) **'Evil Touch '(Fear) **'''Decover (Heal Block) **'Slumpa' (Bad Luck) *'Almighty:' Certain spells and skills ignore the inherent resistances of a target toward the method of attack, and these spells/skills are classified as Almighty. Most Persona 2 ailments are also classified as Almighty. These include: **'Death:' Nyx's sole unique attack. An almighty blast of energy capable of one-shotting Makoto Yuki with the Universe Arcana. **'Megido/Megidola/Megidolaon:' The standard offensive Almighty spells. **'Ghastly Wail:' Instantly kills all those that feel fear. **'Door of Hades:' Inflicts damage while also inflicting instant death on all enemies. **'Foul Breath/Stagnant Air:' Lowers an enemy's/all enemies' resistance to all ailments. **'Life/Spirit Drain:' Drains a small amount of vitality/spiritual energy from one foe. **'Life/Spirit Leech:' Drains a large amount of vitality/spiritual energy from one foe. **'Poisma '(Persona 2) **'Balzac '(Persona 2) **'Makajam '(Persona 2) **'Petrama '(Persona 2) **'Decover' (Persona 2) **'Slumpa' (Persona 2) **'Illuzone '(Persona 2) *'Buffs, Debuffs and Support:' Spells that increase the user's parameters, decrease the enemy parameters, or provide some other miscellaneous benefits. These include: **'Tarukaja: '''Increase the attack power of the user. **'Rakukaja:' Increase the defense of the user. **'Sukukaja: Increase the speed and agility of the user. **'''Heat Riser: Increase all parameters of the user. **'Power/Mind Charge:' Multiply the power of the next physical/magical attack by x2.5. **'Matarunda: '''Decrease the attack power of all enemies. **'Marakunda:' Decrease the defense of all enemies. **'Masukunda:' Decrease the speed and agility of all enemies. **'Dekaja:' Nullify all stat amps of all enemies. **'Dekunda:' Nullify all stat reductions on self and allies. **'Diarahan:' Heal all damage. **'Amrita Drop:' Cure all ailments. **'Salvation:' Heal all damage and cure all ailments. **'Samarecarm:' Revive an ally at full health. **'Elemental Walls:' Grant a special resistance to any one elemental spell per cast. **'Tetraja:' Put up a shield that nullifies one instant death attack. **'Tetra-/Makara-karn:' Put up a shield that reflects all the physical/magical damage of one attack. **'Elemental Breaks:' Nullify the special resistances to any one elemental spell per cast. **'Tetra/Makara Break:' Negate physical/magical-repellent shields from all foes. Others '''Notable Victories:' Nyx (Mythology) Nyx's Profile (True Nyx was used, and Speed was Equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Disease Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Users Category:Purification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Healers